User blog:Knakveey/The List: Most Shocking Moments in Game of Thrones
Greetings GoT fanatics, this is the 7th installment of a series of blogs revolving around Season 5: Game of Thrones and Game of Thrones: A Telltale Game Series. Holy hamburgers! Just when I thought this season could not get anymore action packed, it does! This latest episode leaves us with another amazing conclusion and much to talk about. Two talking points for this episode have to be Stannis Baratheon's sacrifice to allow his daughter, Shireen Baratheon be burned alive. The other has to be Fighting pit fiasco which occurred after Jorah Mormont's victory. It was painfully difficult to watch Shireen walk to the stake to be burned as she cried out to her parents. It just goes to show how far Stannis will go to get to sit on the Iron Throne. Conversely, the action scene in the Meereen fighting pits kept my eyes glued to the screen. Were we seriously about to witness the death of Daenerys Targaryen and her council? It looked grim, but the queen's rebellious son Drogon came to her rescue and whisked her out of harms way. What do you think are some of the most shocking scenes in the Game of Thrones universe? Let us know in the comments below! ---- Want a Steam season pass to Game of Thrones - A Telltale Game Series? Enter by logging in and leaving your favorite shocking moment in the comments below! ---- This'll get under your skin... At this point, everything Ramsay Bolton does is of no surprise. However, when the viewers were first introduced to this sadistic character, the shock factor was definitely palpable. One example that sticks out, is when he plays mind games with Theon Greyjoy as he is bound to a cross. He gives Theon a glimmer of hope by telling him that if he figures out who he is and why he's torturing him, he'll stop. Unbeknownst to Theon, he has no chance to know who he is or why he's being tortured. The truth is that Ramsay just enjoys torturing him and is only filling Theon with these thoughts to toy with his "food". Best wedding present ever!!! Not all shocking scenes have to be bad. Some can be a positive shock! Let's rewind to the finale of season one where Daenerys Targaryen is stricken with grief over Drogo's death. The funeral for Drogo will include the burning of his body, her petrified dragon eggs and the witch who helped kill Drogo, Mirri Maz Duur. After she ignites the pyre, she for some reason walks past the walls of fire and presumably to Drogo's burning body. The flames to thick and the night growing old, many of her people fall asleep as they await the outcome of Daenerys' obscure action. When morning comes, all that's left from the ashes is a nude Daenerys and three dragons from the eggs she received as a wedding present from Illyrio Mopatis. The season ends and it leaves the viewer's jaw on the floor. All the little piggies went to the market. Captured by House Bolton, Brienne of Tarth and Jaime Lannister are at the mercy of Roose Bolton's best man, Locke. After what seems like a positive conversation with Locke, Jaime untied from the tree he was bound to and invited to have some food. Patridge was to be brought to him a tree stumb table, but as he got closer to what sounded like a nice dinner, it quickly turns grim. Locke pins him down against the log and belittles Jaime about using his status as a means to be respected. After Locke threatens him with a blade, he seems to layoff before quickly changing his mind and chopping off Jaime's hand. Whoa, that just happened. 0-100 real quick! Negotiations in Game of Thrones are always such an intense interaction to witness. The same rings true in the Telltale: Game of Thrones series. The latest episode had some pretty intense moments, the most notable was your visit to House Whitehill to see if you could parlay with them. Right off the bat, the situation seems rather hostile, as if something can go wrong at any moment. Once you're finally greeted by Ludd Whitehill, tensions start to simmer and your bargaining chip of having Gryff Whitehill seems like it might pay off. Once you demand to trade Gryff for Ryon Forrester, Ludd seems open to the idea until after he calls for Ryon to be freed. As Ryon approaches his family, Ludd takes a fork to Ryon's throat and threatens to kill him. You as the player have to make a quick decision and the consequences can obviously be paramount. It's a shocking scene that you'll just have to play to believe. A little choked up. Ah yes, the Purple Wedding. How have we gotten this far without having this glorious event on one of the lists? While we knew that Joffrey Baratheon was going to be poisoned, it still was quite the shocking event. The brutal public berating that Tyrion Lannister endured just made Joffrey's death even more sweeter. Instant karma. Enough about the death itself, perhaps the biggest takeaway from this series of events was the fact that Cersei Lannister was so quick and convinced that Tyrion was responsible for it. One of the most lovable characters in the series is going to be arrested and obviously killed for his suspected actions. Why does Joffrey's death have to be marred with such an awful consequence? O well, in case you didn't already know, Tyrion turns out just fine... #spoilers. A child only a mother could love This scene was just plain weird. The "child" that Melisandre carried wasn't really a child at all, but some sort of shadow-wraith thing that apparently is a trained assassin that can take the shape/form of another being. I'm not sure what any of us expected to happen here. It was really up in the air as to what the heck was growing in her belly. I think I remember my thoughts starting at confused and then when she gave birth, I grew even more confused. Regardless of understanding exactly how this happened, it was still a shock to see. I mean, just look at Davos Seaworth's reaction (not in gif, search on youtube). He looks horrified and rightly so. What are your most memorable shocking moments in the GoT Universe? Let us know in the comments! Category:Blog posts